


Love deal

by crazyNEETgirl



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, In Denial, M/M, Yandere, ayato doesn’t know feelings, i don’t know what else to write here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNEETgirl/pseuds/crazyNEETgirl
Relationships: Ayato Aishi | Yandere-kun/Budo Masuta
Kudos: 4





	Love deal

Ayato

"It's my first day of school, a normal person would be nervous or excited about this. But why think about it, I'm late so is best that I hurry" I said as I ran to akademi.

Everything was normal until in a hallway I crashed with someone, someone who was going to change my life and for the first time I felt something, I felt happiness, I felt nervous, I felt ... love.

"Sorry I didn't see you, are you okay?" That beautiful boy said to me as he stretched out his hand to help me up.

"Ah? Y-yes! N-no, don't worry. I'm okay" I said as my face burned, but luckily I didn't seem to notice.

"Taro hurry up or we'll be late" said a boy from far away.

"It's good that nothing happened, well I'll see you later" he told me and left.

Budo

I saw that Taro crash into someone and it was a boy. I haven't seen him before but didn’t look like a first year, so I would say that he doesn't really like the attention of others ... or at least I would have said that if he hadn't been a living tomato in front of taro. "Taro you do you think he likes you? Maybe you finally have a boy in your harem?" I said with a mocking smile.

"Don't talk nonsense budo, maybe they only have respect for me" he told me, denying everything I said.

"Taro, don't think about falling in love with someone, understood" he told her. Taro was staring at her and I was trying to hold back my laugh at how tsundere Osana is and how dense and idiotic Taro was for not noticing that his best friend is in love with him. "B-b-but it's not that I care or something... idiot" she said with a red face.

Ayato

Finally, after so many years I found the person who makes me feel complete, I can finally be happy... at least I thought so. That happiness soon turned into anger and hate when I saw an orange haired girl talking to my beautiful Senpai and blushing. She wanted to take away that happiness that I yearned for so much. She had to die.

___________________

Budo

A few days ago I noticed that the same boy I joked was in love with taro, was actually in love with taro and has been stalking him. To be honest, he's doing a good job because it seems like I'm the only one that noticed. From what I can see he is a very handsome boy, but that is not enough.

I decided to ask ... well, I paid the famous info-Chan to give me information about him. From what she gave me: his name is Ayato Aishi. He has a variety of talents: he is strong and has great agility, his tolerance for pain is impressive, he knows how to cook, he is one of the best students in his grade. In short he is amazing. Although there is also the fact that before meeting Taro he had the personality of a rock, but now that he is in love, he will go to any risk for his love.

"Interesting" I said looking at my phone, "I know you're there Ayato"

He came out of the corner where he was hideing, "How did you know I was there? And how do you know my name?"

"I think the fact that you were following me is more surprising, shouldn't you chase after your precious taro?"

With impressive speed he came to me with a knife. Lucky for me, I have good reflexes too. I was able to stop it but now my hand is bleeding.

"I am not an obstacle, why do you want to kill me?" I asked him while he looked into his eyes.

"You have a good heart, you wouldn't be fine with me starting to kill for one of your friends" he said not moving the knife.

"You don't have to kill if you talk to taro" I said grabbing the hand with the knife with my free hand.

I could see as if his face was colored red and he dropped the knife to touch his face, "How do you expect me to go to talk to taro-Senpai for no reason, I can't, he's too Perfect"

"Well he couldn't fall in love with you if he doesn't know you" I said as I took off the bandage on my head to put it on my hand.

"H-he knows me !!" He screamed.

"You never told him your name, he only knows you as 'that boy I crashed with that one time'" I said, "it’s very sad, the least he could have done is asked you your name"

Ayato seemed to be sad about this fact.

"Look, how about we make a deal. I help you and you don't kill anyone?" I asked. "Deal?"

"And why the hell would you help me?" He replied.

"Of all the people that are in love with taro, you have to be the only person who takes the initiative. The only person who takes such a big risk" I said, "in a weird way, I respect that. So tell me, do we have a deal?"

___________________

Ayato

It's been a few weeks and there have already been some confections to Senpai but thanks to budo, Senpai rejected each one of them. Not only that, I also got closer to Taro Senpai and best of all, Osana didn't come today. It's not like she’s in the way anymore though since I found her a boyfriend.

"Ayato kun, I'm happy that we can spend lunch together" Taro said as he, budo and I ate.

'He's happy to be with me'

"Y-yes, m-me too" I replied nervous but happy.

___________________

"I'm going to the bathroom, I’ll be back" Senpai said and got up.

'He is so perfect, so kind and beautiful'

"You know I noticed that you are way too good for him" said budo out of nowhere, interrupting my thoughts.

"Wha?"

"I'm just saying you're putting so much effort but he just can't understand that you like him" he said looking at me, "it was the same with osana, although she was too tsundere for him to understand. My point is that even with my help, he might just see you as a friend "

I did not know what to say. I wanted to deny it, to say ‘of course that he is going to love me’ ... but deep inside I knew there was a possibility that he was right.

"If you treated me like you treat him, I would definitely go out with you" he said before continuing to eat.  
.  
.  
.  
What did he just say?!?


End file.
